Dominance
by BlueStar33
Summary: Bolin asserts his dominance after a snide comment made by Mako.


**Disclaimer: You can search my home and possessions, but I don't own LoK. I just make the characters do naughty things ;)**

**More graphic ish smut ahoy! Don't like=don't read**

Dominance

It was no surprise that Korra liked it rough. Extremely rough. While intimidating to her Earth Bending boyfriend, Bolin, at first, he soon got used to it. Once he got over his initial fear he was going to break her, he didn't hold back. And Spirits know neither did she. Their sessions of love-making were often loud, dirty, and more often than not they broke a couple things in the heat of their lust.

Lately, however, he had been formulating a ploy. Usually, he found himself beneath the dark-skinned Avatar, and he didn't mind. He just wanted to be the one in control for once. And, really, who could blame him? All men liked to know that they had some sort of control, some sort of dominance over their woman. It was just their nature. Whenever he did manage to get on top, however, it was always cut short by a swift movement by the Avatar. It hadn't bothered him up until lately, when his ego took a hit by a snide comment his brother made.

"You know," said the Fire Bender, "I was in the showers the other day when I heard a guy talking about Korra."

Bolin may not have been a fire bender, but his temper started to flare. "Oh yeah?" He said. "What'd they say."

"Actually it was more about you. See, they were saying that it seems that Korra is the one that drives the ostrich-horse in the relationship, if you get what I'm saying," Mako replied.

Bolin rolled his eyes, and it didn't really hit him in until later that night as his Water Tribe girlfriend rolled off his form and snuggled up to his chest. It was in that moment, as the two caught their breath after a rigorous round of love-making, that the gears in Bolin's head started to turn and he came up with an ingenious plan.

Over the next few days, he gathered the necessary materials. He made sure that Mako and Asami had a date planned and that they'd be out for the evening. His plan would take sometime to fulfill, and he didn't want his Fire Bending Brother and Non-bending girlfriend to interrupt the action. He made reservations at fancy restaurant, and called the necessary "guys" he would need start off the night.

Korra had no clue, and he planned to keep it that way.

The night started off fabulous, Korra in a blue silk kamino and Bolin in an earthy green shirt and dark brown pants. They ate dinner, laughed, and both were having a wonderful time. Bolin however, was getting nervous. What if she over-reacted? Korra tended to take small things and blow them way out of proportion. What if she hated it? Sure, it probably was going to be a little scary at first, but she liked it rough. She made that perfectly clear the first time they had made love. He was even sore for a day or so after, and Mako had noticed. It was rather embarrassing, but he just brushed it off and made a half-attempt at an excuse. His brother was in no position to judge them, after all. From what Bolin (and anyone else within a half mile radius of the two) heard, Asami liked it..well let's just say she liked to vocalize. Different girls had different tastes. No big deal. Mako had no room to judge.

But he prayed to the Spirits that he didn't take it too far tonight.

The happy couple left the restaurant, giggling over a dirty joke Korra had told, when suddenly a man tackled Bolin to the ground, and another came out of no where and started to attack the Avatar. It was obvious that he was a well trained chi-blocker, and after a few quick jabs she was immobile at the ground. She was then blindfolded, and escorted to the back of a Sato-mobile where she was hand-cuffed and put in the back.

Once she was safely out of ear-shot, the man holding down Bolin let him up, and gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Hasook, I owe you one," Bolin said as he made his way to the waiting Sauto-Mobile.

"No problem man, go have fun," Hassok replied with a wink.

The chi-blocker patted him on the back and wished him luck. The three of them were actually very good buddies, and Bolin had asked them to assist in Korra's "kidnapping." Although puzzled at first, they soon obliged and all the pieces of the plan were together. It was perfect. Well, he hoped it was perfect. He practically peeled out of the ally next to the restaurant, wanting to get to his home so that he could start the next stage of his plan.

Bolin drove the van to his apartment at the arena and got the struggling young Avatar out of the back. She didn't go without a fight, however. Korra kicked and yelled for Bolin the whole time, not knowing it was really him who was roughly leading her up the stairs, and thankfully not recognizing his body that was pressed up against hers.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She yelled as he hooked her handcuffs up to the headboard of his cot and laid her down before gently getting on top of her, his growing arousal becoming more prominent. "I swear, once I get my bending back, you'll be done for! And when Bolin finds out he'll-"

"He'll what?" Bolin replied, attempting to distort his voice to sound gruffer and more intimidating than his usual tone.

"He'll...Do I know you? You sound familiar.." She asked, in a sort of daze.

"Maybe this'll jog your memory," he finished in his normal voice. He ran his hands up her sides before lightly palming her breasts and leaning down for a gentle kiss.

"..Bo? What the hell?" She asked, but unable to hide the shivers of pleasure after he broke the kiss.

"Be a good little captive and don't speak, or else I may have to punish you even more," he whispered directly in her ear, and this time she didn't bother to hide her shivers.

"Okay.." she said almost breathlessly, willingly to comply to her suddenly masculine boyfriend.

He continued to run his hands along her small yet muscular body before working at her kimino. He found it was difficult to get the damn thing off with her arms bound, so he simply opened it at the front, slid the leggings and bindings she was wearing underneath off, and proceed to kiss every inch of her body he could, leaving her blindfold on. After he was sure she knew what he intended to do, his lips returned to hers for a passionate kiss that awoke a fire in both him and her. It was easy for him to see now why she liked being the one on top. The control he had over her was enough to drive him crazy. Knowing that he could being her over the edge in just a matter of minutes made every thought he had clouded with lust and want. No, not want, _need. _

As if on cue, Korra whimpered for more.

"What's that?" he asked, his rough calloused had resting on her inner thigh and tracing small circles on her soft skin.

"More, please Bolin, I'm begging you, I need more," she replied.

He complied, moving his hand up to her wet center and started to move his fingers in a way that he knew would bring her over the edge in mere moments. Knowing and feeling how aroused she was only made his lust grow, and Korra could feel it pressing up against her leg. Her breath was coming in quick short bursts as he slid two fingers inside her, and leaned down to kiss and lick her clit. Her rapid breaths turned into low, drawn-out moans that eventually climbed in pitch until she practically screamed out his name in pure pleasure.

Korra decided that she liked this. She liked this a lot. Yes, the initial shock and fear of the chi-blocker was rather unpleasant, but once she put two and two together, this little game Bolin was playing was actually quite sexy and..and so unlike him. She liked this dominant side of him. This side that with every movement he made, every word he spoke was so masculine and arousing. _Maybe I should let him take control more often,_ she thought to herself as she came down from her post-orgasm high.

"You know, I could take care of that for you," she said, gently moving her leg so that his hardness could get just a taste of what pleasure she could bring him.

Her movements were cut short though, when he pinned her leg under his hand and said, "Nuh-uh, no escape attempts. Now that I've got you, I plan on keeping you here for a while."

Korra gave a slight pout, but it was soon gone as Bolin pressed his hungry lips against hers. The two shared a passionate, intimate kiss as Korra struggled against her handcuffs so that she could get at her boyfriend, who by the feel of it, was still fully clothed. Their tongues fought for dominance, as Korra struggled against her cuffs. Here she was, naked on the bed, and her poor beau was still fully clothed. It wasn't fair, really.

"Dontcha wanna get those pesky clothes off?" she asked with a purr in her voice that drove him crazy.

"Mmm..you have no idea. But has the prisoner learned her lesson?" he replied, moving his hands from their previous place at her breasts to the cuffs that bound her wrists together.

The woman beneath him nodded, but instead of losing the cuffs he removed her blindfold and she was stunned by the pure lust she saw in Bolin's emerald eyes.

"You have no clue how you make me feel," he said gruffly in her ear before practically ripping off his clothes and positioning himself at her entrance. With a quick thrust he was in her, and her loud, pleasure filled moan was almost too much for him. His hips moved at an even tempo, and her hips bucked up to match it.

Korra was bursting with pleasure. Between Bolin being inside her, his hand palming her breast, and the fiery hot kisses he was trailing all around her neck, she knew that this was a side of him she wanted to see more of. She gasped in pure ecstasy as he gently bit, then sucked a sensitive spot on her neck. It would bruise in the morning, but who cares? The love bites she frequently gave him must have caused him some embarrassment, it was only fair. Everyone knew they were together, there was no point hiding what they did in their spare time while the moon was out. Sure, Tenzin may get a little pissed, but he had been a teenager once. He'd deal.

He increased his tempo to a speed that was almost too much for the young water tribe girl, and she came for a second time that night with a loud moan. Bolin followed shortly after, vocalizing a loud, guttural grunt. With one final thrust he spilled himself into the beautiful woman beneath him and kissed her one final time before reaching up and removing her handcuffs.

In a flash, he was under her, his hands now cuffed above his head, his body pinned under hers. She ripped the kimino the rest of the way off, and slid her hands down his toned, thick stomach before gripping his manhood in her hand.

"That was fun," she said. "And don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it. Spirits I loved it. But you were verrry naughty," she purred. "And naughty boys deserve to be punished," she said with a devious grin.

Bolin smiled back at had a feeling that there would be some serious _consequences _for his actions tonight, and he was all too willing to accept them.

* * *

**Again, not all too happy with it. I may go back over the next few days (I found someone who was willing to beta! [maybe]) so with their help, it should only get better ;) I really just want to get these typed out and posted because if I don't now, I never will. So yeah. :)**

**This one's quite shorter then the last one, but I felt like the last one was super drawn out and not enough smut. I tried to focus more on the dirty stuff this time ;)**

**Thinking about posting this stuff in deviantART for more criticism and stuff over there. Although to be honest, I have no clue how :3 I'm not very familiar with how things work over there. Feel free to tell me here, or pm me over there. My pen name is simply "bownt" all lower case, no quotes obviously. Yep. **

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
